Apparatuses are known which provide an output voltage at a constant value. One kind of such apparatus is a low-dropout voltage regulator. Here, by means of a feedback circuit, the output voltage is provided at a comparably small difference with respect to a reference voltage. Sometimes the ratio of output voltage with respect to the reference voltage is referred to as gain of the low-dropout voltage regulator. Devices are known which provide a fixed gain typically being larger than unity. However, the fixed character of the gain may impose certain restrictions on system design of electronic circuits. In this regard, increased flexibility in the control of the gain of a low-dropout voltage regulator is sometimes desirable.